College Nights
by AnnaliseCait
Summary: Gabriella Montes is excited for college, especially because she is going to attend NYU, her dream school, for it.


Troy and I were best friends. We had countless play dates and sleepovers. Even our moms, Lucille and Maria, were best friends. I could tell him everything and he could tell me everything-even intimate things I definitely didn't want to know.

We met in preschool and the rest was history. He was my first friend, best friend, and even my first kiss (6th grade dance. It was disgusting). Even throughout my awkward stage Troy stayed as my friend.

I moved to Boston from Albuquerque at the end of 8th grade. I really resisted the move at first. Who wants to move to another state right when high school starts? I would miss my friends...or friend. Troy, of course. I was shy and I couldn't really talk to people on my own. But I had to move. My mom had gotten a new job that our small wallets desperately needed.

I made friends in Boston. Penny, Tyler and Harry were and are still some of the best people I've ever met. Penny lived next door and we had met over the summer and Tyler and Harry were her friends. For the first time in my life, I made friends by myself.

I don't know why I'm thinking of all this now. I was packing up my room saw all those pictures of 14 year old Troy and I. It was the night before leaving for college tomorrow and of course I left packing to the night before. I'm going to NYU, my first choice. I was honestly excited beyond words. As cliche as I know it is New York City, New York is my absolute favorite place on Earth. Not only would I get to live there for the next four years, I get to study there. I know I'm going to miss my mother and her new husband, Eric, but I know I'm going to love NYC.

"I wonder what college Troy is going to" I think to myself as I put the picture of my 8th birthday party into the box of pictures I'm taking with me. It was a princess party and everyone- even Troy- was in a dress. My face was covered in pink icing from Troy smashing it in my face.

We tried to stay in touch after I moved but it was hard. Troy was getting better and better at basketball and he was focusing on that. I'd somehow broken out of my shy bubble and did acting. Acting. That's half the reason why I'm going to school in the city.

"Gabriella?" My mother called from the hallway. "Gabi are you still packing? It's past midnight, go to bed."

I sighed, "I'm almost done mom!" I say as I quickly put the rest of the pictures in the box. I'm only taking my graduation picture and a few of Penny, Tyler, Harry and I. I don't want my roommate to feel too awkward about having pictures of strangers in our room.

I fell asleep around 3 a.m. I hate going to bed late, but packing was a little more important than going to sleep at a certain time. The next morning I woke up early as usual. Maria had been nice enough to make me breakfast. Vegan bacon and toast. I'm still unsure on why mom had become a vegan, let alone making everyone else in the house one.

When I got down stairs mom was crying and Eric was comforting her. When she saw me she ran over and hugged me.

"I can't believe you're leaving today!" she sobbed into my shoulder, "My baby Gabi! College!"

"Maria, honey, calm down," Eric said to her.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah mom, you'll make me cry!"

We ate breakfast quickly. We were going to drive because the city is only a few hours away. We fit all my things into the van and started driving at 11.

The car ride, if anything, was awkward. My mom would occasionally start crying and we would have to pull over. Eric was driving and he got lost twice. At least I got to choose the music.

When we arrived they helped me move into my dorm.

"Gabi please call before you go to sleep! Oh and try to call at least every week? Oh! Gabi remember to email me." My mom was blubbering.

Eric started laughing, "Maria calm down. Gabriella will call when she gets a chance. You're coming back for Thanksgiving though, right?"

I gave them a reassuring yes and Eric dragged mom out. I started to put up all the little finishing touches on the room. The walls on my half of the room were soon covered in a few pictures and a poster, my bed was made, and most of my clothes were hung in my terribly small closet.

My roommate still hadn't gotten there yet, and I enjoyed the time to myself. I took a two hour nap, not realizing that she could walk in to bring in her things any moment.

I woke up at around 5:00 p.m. I was really hungry. I hadn't really eaten much of breakfast because of my mom crying. I looked up on my phone for any good pizza places and then I laughed at myself. "It's New York. Every pizza place should be good."

I was going to wait for my roommate but she still hadn't shown up, which was okay. Classes didn't start for another four days. Most people aren't coming until tomorrow anyway. I only saw three other people in the dorm halls moving in. Plus, I really wanted pizza. It had been ages because my mom made sure I ate vegan with her. I googled "pizza places in NYC". The closest place was a block away, which was fair enough. I put on my shoes and left.

The walk was as peaceful as New York at rush-hour can be. I walked into two people and tripped over a curb. I already know that I will have a hard transition into city life. Hopefully the pizza will be worth it. I walked into "Slice O' Heaven". There wasn't much of a line, which was great. I was starving. I ordered a plain cheese piece because I'm not very daring. I sit at one of the tables and dig in.

I finished my "Slice O' Heaven", which definitely earned it's name. That pizza was incredible. The man behind the register told me that they were closing soon and I was getting up to leave a group of boys walked in.

They were loud, probably drunk, young adults. I recognized one. He had shaggy dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, and was really tall. He was laughing. I remembered that laugh.

It was Troy fucking Bolton.


End file.
